westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Historical Timeline - Donner Party
Campaign Historical Timeline The Westmarch campaign has a complex history leading to its present day condition. This document shows the timeline of major events leading up to the present day. Prior to mankind's presence in the Westmarch, the Elves lived alone and have recorded history. Since then, history has been riddled with chaotic events, thus the need for the "ages of mankind". Timeline (Elven, Before Man) 380 Dwarves appear from Underdark in Parapets. 1300 Fire Giants build the City of Brass 1400-1470 First wave of humans arrive in the Westmarch from Norge. They are the ancestors to the Celts. 1500-1530 Human refugees cross Parapets to flee famine in the Imperium. These people bring Greek culture. 1690 Erek I unites the Westmarch. 1690 Beginning of the First Age. Timeline (Human, First Age) 0 Beginning of the First Age. 0 Erek I unites the Westmarch. 575 Grithaniel, the last King of the West, is crowned. 580-620 "Rise of the Darkness" After 580 The four swords of King Grith are forged by Tenseval Taine. 600 Beginning of the Second Age. Timeline (Human, Second Age) 600 Beginning of the Second Age. 580-620 "Rise of the Darkness" 600 Braegus and his father are hired to transcribe the Magister's library. After 600 Braegus' father dies. After 600 Braegus becomes a mage. The Magister discovers this and they come to an understanding. Braegus goes to Minos, offers the minotaurs a new home and forms the Braegian Guard. 604 Tenseval Taine is executed (poisoned) for treason. 605 Varn Kalak conquers Parthenel. 609 Hensen Hall conquered by the Dark Pact with the help of the Braegian guard. 620 Fall of the Kingdom of the West is complete. 635 The great cataclysm brings about the fall of the city on Lake Blueglass. 810 Crusaders declared. Timeline (Human, Third Age) 840 Beginning of the Third Age. 840 Beginning of the Cleansing. The First Crusade is declared by Emalcos Baird, the first Paladin. Boralar is liberated, but the Crusade is defeated at the gates of Aquitane. Before 857 The first of the Guardian Circle is formed. Philip I: Compatriot of Emalcos Baird and one of the Lions of Justice. Orion of Boralar: Mage? Kirian Ac-leah: Devram Cullain's maternal grandfather. Priest of Diancecht. Dannan McCuhal: The mightiest druid of his time. Before 857 The first Guardian Circle fights and banishes the Demon Aishapra. 857 Dannan McCuhal calls for the stones surrounding Home by force of will. He draws the runes on the stones forming the protective circle. Orion sets up the spirit link to the paraplane of the circle. 865 Emalcos Baird dies in the liberation of Hensen. After 865 Emalcos Baird's body is brought back for burial by mercenary General Ivan Steelfist. 888 The first of the Guardian Circle leave life to occupy the standing stones of Home. ??? In the final battle, Saint Morbios of Hades dispels the Lich King as Morbios himself is killed by a Sphere of Annihilation. ???+66 The Lich King returns. 900 The end of the Crusades and the end of the Cleansing. 900 Beginning of the Fourth Age. Timeline (Human, Fourth Age) 900 Beginning of the Fourth Age. 900 The end of the Crusades and the end of the Cleansing. After 900 The Lower Kingdoms sign the Westmarch treaty. 940 Present Day.